


My Love, My Light.

by Akihaa



Series: May the World Find Love and Our Love Find Eternity [1]
Category: Fatal Twelve (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: My dear, you are such a sight.





	My Love, My Light.

The sun is more eager to fall during the chilly autumn season.

You find yourself washing up the last of the dishes after a hard day of work, relishing the warmth of the water running down your hands.

As you set aside a porcelain cup, a flash of light shines in your eyes. You flinch, and look up to see a girl patiently awaiting for something at her favorite table.

Amber light spills forth from the window and embraces her as she peers up into the clouds, her hands wrapped around a mug bearing your name. You stand and stare for a bit. The rays paint her in such an ethereal light, she almost seems like a fleeting memory. Like she might disappear the moment you blink and the hour of dusk has gone, and you might realize you were watching nothing but the ghost of a woman that you once knew sitting at the tables of your shop.

Your heart slows to a near stop as her name escapes from your lips. You pray that she hears and turns to look at you. To prove that she’s not just a remnant from the past.

And she does. Her shoulders tense and her head turns to you, her eyes searching for yours. Her cheeks flush and her lips curl into a gentle smile much brighter than the light that had been reflecting off the cascades of her hair. With a curious tilt of her head, she asks you why you called for her.

Your heart kicks back into a rhythm inside your chest as you hear her voice, and you shake your head.

“I’m glad that you’re with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee


End file.
